Mika's Bedtime Tale
by The-Midnight-Wind
Summary: Maki couldn't sleep and went to ask Mika about a bed time story. But what will happen in Mika's tale? Only god knows. And Hikaru and Kaoru joins the fun. Tiny hints of MelloXoc MattXoc and MelloXMatt.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mika. KawaiiCookie52 from Cr does. And I do not own Death Note, although I wish I did. T.T The only thing I own is Maki._**

* * *

Tossing and turning in her bed, Maki tried her best to go to sleep. She did everything she could. She read the dictionary, she counted singing lollipops in her head, she even tried listenin to the dreaded Miley Cyrus on the radio. But to no avail. Miley Cyrus songs ALWAYS WORKED! They always put the girl to sleep ,because it was so terribly bad. But nothing worked so she dragged herself out of the hotel bed and went into the hall. Tip toeing so Kyouya or Hunny-sempai wouln't hear her. Or there would've been hell to pay. She ninjad past Hikaru and Kaoru's room. And snuck around Tamaki and Haruhi.

After a few minutes she had reached her destination. Her twin sister's hotel room. She opened the oak door and it revealed her twin. Mika.

Mika had dyed pure white hair with bright blue tips at the bottom that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark grey which signaled to Maki that Mika had taken off her blue colored contacts as well. She wore a white t-shirt, blue short shorts, and knee length blue and white socks. Mika had been reading one of her favorite manga "Death Note."

When Mika had heard Maki enter she turned her head to her twin.

Maki had pitch black hair with blood red streaks that also reached her shoulders. Dark grey eyes that had no red in them. Maki had a black tank top and baggy red sweatpants. And completely bare foot.

Maki flashed Mika a grin and hopped over to her sister on he bed. Mika rose her eyebrow at her and stared. Then Maki jumped into Mika's lap.

An "Oof" came out of Mika's mouh from the sudden weight on her legs.

"Mika, tell me a bedtime story~!" Maki pleaded with her kawaii face.

Mika grew a sadistic smile that could even make Light Yagami cringe. But Maki did not notice.

Mika began. "One day, in a kingdom far far far away. And I mean FAR!"

"Uh-huh," Maki nodded eagerly.

"There lived a princess named Makirella!"

"Go on." But then Kaoru and Hikaru barged in and looked at Mika and Maki's position.

"What's going," Hikaru started.

"On in here?" Ended Kaoru.

"Bedtime story~!" Maki exclaimed and got off Mika's lap to sit on the floor in front of her. Hikaru sat next to Mika on the bed while Kaoru sat next to Maki on the floor.

"As I was saying. One day, in a kingdom far away. There lived two princesses name Makirella and Mikarel!"

The other three nodded.

"Makirella loved Mello, a prince." Maki rose her eyebrow at this.

"But Mello had the hots for Matt, a big bad warrior." Maki giggled while Hikaru and Kaoru had no idea who was Mika was talking about.

"But Mikarel also liked Matt."

"Then, a fairy called Ryuk came to Makirella and granted her 3 wishes."

"The three wishes were for bigger boobs, her love, and money." Maki widened her eyes and the boys still looked confused.

"The wishes all came true. However, Ryuk died and Makirella turned into a whore." Maki twitched at her sister. Mika saw this and continued while grinning.

"The next day an ugly fairy named Light Imagay came and granted Makirella the same three wishes." Maki twitched again.

"Light died after that and Makirella was now like a D-cup size." The three that were listening, their jaws dropped.

"Britney Spears, who was actually the witch Misa in disguise, began to love Mello. But Makirella beat the shit out of her."

"So Makirella and Mello went to the ball and midnight stroke. L the fairy appeared and ate all the sweets there, including the chocolate."

"Mello went crazy and raped Makirella in the process. And they had babies togethor!" Mika stopped for a moment.

"Uuuh," Maki began but was cut off by her sister.

"Wait I'm not done yet! L died of diabetes."

"...What ever happened to Mikarel and Matt?" Hikaru asked and got glared at by Kaoru and Maki telling him to shut up. But oh no that did not stop Mika. Mika smiled evilly.

"Oh them? Matt became Mikarel's love slave and was put in a slave cage. And they lived happily ever after! THE END!" After that last word that Mika said; Makirella , er I mean Maki anime fell. While the Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girls.

**And that my friends was Mika's tale!  
**

**

* * *

_Well that was a...weird story. This fanfic was based on mine and KawaiiCookie52's chat on Crunchyroll and it was...interesting. Well anyway review what you thought. Good or bad I really don't care. _**


End file.
